old_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alice Hart
Alice Hart, oficer C.A.D. w stopniu kapitana, dowódczyni oddziału Control, jedna z trójki Klawiszy. Członkini Brotherhood of Beer. Kapitan Hart o sobie (zapis wywiadu dla Oldtown FM, 2117): “Cześć kluseczko, jak zdrówko? Mógłbyś mi podać herbatkę? Ach! I tabletki.. Tam są na stole misiu. Na stole. STO-LE. JESTEŚ ŚLEPY CZY TYLKO GŁUPI??! Tak to te, dziękuje. Mam na imię Alice. Alice Hart. Jestem córką Majora Chewie. Co mogę wam cukiereczki powiedzieć o sobie… Od dziecka uczę się rozmaitych taktyk wojennych, sztuk walki oraz surwiwalu. Życie w bunkrze to właściwie jedyne życie jakie znałam jako dziecko. Kiedyś stwierdziłam “pff, idę stąd” i opuściłam tą zatęchłą norę w której się wychowywałam. Nie powiem, samotność trochę wchodzi na banię - gdy tylko zamykałam oczy nawiedzały mnie koszmary. Ale to było nic w porównaniu z życiem na wastelandzie w samotności.... Jedyne co spotykałam na swojej drodze to dziwacznie powykręcane stwory i radiacja. BUJMOŻE! Ile razy byłam o tyci krok od śmierci. Zaczęłam tracić nadzieję, że na mojej drodze pojawi się jakiś ptyś który zakończyłby moją tułaczkę. Krążyłam od bunkra do bunkra w poszukiwaniu kogokolwiek. Wtedy natknęłam się na grupę 4 mężczyzn, którzy, jak się okazało, byli z tajnego oddziału zwiadowczego L.E.A.F. Jakoś tak sobie przypadliśmy do gustu. Nawet odznakę dostałam! No a potem przyszło zlecenie z OldTown i praca w C.A.D-ie. Siedząc w tym urokliwym miasteczku… mogę prosić jeszcze herbatki? Dziękuje pączusiu. Siedząc tu, wykonując obowiązki w C.A.D-ie wskoczyłam na stanowisko Kapitan. I się za-czę-ło, apokalipsa na nowo: dronki przestały działać a Czeska zaczęła szaleć. I co tu zrobić kiedy nagle wszystkie brzydale zaczęły robić niefajne rzeczy. I co z takimi zrobisz, kiedy nie chcesz robić swoim maleństwom krzywdy a one jakby się prosiły o to.. No i moje truskaweczki z Azylu zaczęły robić rozróbę przez co musiałam przechodzić przez nieprzyjemne kuracje i rehabilitacje tylko po to by móc wrócić do społeczeństwa i pracować dalej na stanowisku kapitan. I PRZEZ NICH ZGINĘLI MOI LUDZIE!...JEBANE KRETYNY!… nogi im z dupy powyrywam… *z trzęsącymi się dłońmi połyka trzy tabletki i popija herbatą* ...Mogę was perełki prosić o chwilkę przerwy? … Jedyne na czym mi zależy to to, żeby miasteczko OldTown było taką samą ostoją teraz jak dla mnie kiedyś. Chcę by ludzie czuli, że mogą tu zacząć życie od nowa. Drodzy Mieszkańcy OldTown, chcę abyście wiedzieli że C.A.D. jest tu po to, aby wszystkim żyło się dobrze. Jeśli potrzebujecie jakiejkolwiek pomocy, bądź po prostu chcielibyście wpaść na herbatkę, to serdecznie zapraszam do siebie wszystkich zagubionych. Pani Kapitan Hart bardzo chętnie wesprze każdego potrzebującego brudaska.” Po tragicznych wydarzeniach z 2116 kapitan Leon zaproponował trójpodział CAD-u. Od tego czasu kapitan Hart dowodzi oddziałem Control. Znane Cytaty: * “Przestań krzyczeć bąbelku i napij się herbatki.” * “TABLETKI. GDZIE. SĄ. TABLETKI!?” * “Dużo herbaty widziałam w życiu ale nigdy tak mało.” * “Całuski kotku.” VERSION Alice Hart, officer in C.A.D. rank - capitan, in charge of Control division, one of the three Keys. Member of Brotherhood of Beer. Kapitan Hart about herself (interview for Oldtown FM, 2117): “Hey there dumpling, how’s life? Could you pass me my cup of tea? Oh! And my pills.. They’re over there on the table buttercup. On the table. TA-BLE. ARE YOU BLIND OR JUST STUPID??! Yes those are the ones, thank you love. My name is Alice. Alice Hart. I’m the daughter of General Chewie. What can i tell you about myself my sweet cuppycakes… Since i was just a wee child I’ve been learning war strategies, martial arts and survival skills to name just a few. Life in a bunker was practically the only life i knew as a kid. One day i just decided “pff, i’m outta this hellhole” and boy did it go downhill from there. I must say - when i let the loneliness set in, every time i closed my eyes i had nightmares. But hey, that wasn’t even half as bad as living on the wasteland all alone…. The things i met on my path had to do with either radiation or monsters, and hell were they UUUUGLY! I can’t even tell how many times i’ve been a step away from death! I started losing all hope and i almost stopped believing i’d ever meet another human being on my lonely voyage. I traveled far and wide from one bunker to another searching for a-n-y-b-o-d-y. Suddenly i met a group of 4 men, claiming to be from a secret scout squad called L.E.A.F. and we kinda started to get along quite well. I even got a badge! How cool is that. And after that we got to OldTown and started our work in C.A.D. Sitting in this adorable little town… May I have some more tea please? Thank you pudding. Sitting here and performing all my duties in C.A.D. i quickly hopped up to the rank of a Capitan. And that's when the nonsense started. An apocalypse all over again: the drones stopped working and Czeska street went cray cray! And what am i supposed to do when all the poopies start doing ugly things. What are you supposed to do when you don’t want to hurt your snuggle butts but they are ASKING FOR IT.. My pumpkin pies from Azyl started wreaking havoc and I COULDN’T let that happen, so after that I had to go through painful operations and rehabilitation along with therapy just so i could keep my job. AND ON TOP OF THAT, THEY KILLED MY PEOPLE!... THOSE BLOODY CUNTS!... i’ll shov’em wankers some justice up ‘er arseholes is what i’ll do... *with shaking hands she swallows 3 pills and gulps them down with tea” … May i ask for a short break darling? … The only thing i really care about is for OldTown to be the same refuge for others as it was for me years ago. I want people to truly believe that they can start their lives over here. Dear OldTown citizens, I want you to know that C.A.D. is here, to make your lives as safe and easy as possible in these hard times. If you need any help, or you just want to come over for a cup of tea and a crumpet, feel most welcome, I will take you under my wing. Miss Capitain Hart will gladly support any filthy wastelander in need.” After the tragic events of year 2116 cpt. Leon proposed the distribution of authority in C.A.D. Since that time cpt. Hart is in charge of the Control division. Famous quotes: * ”Stop screeching darling and have a cup of tea.” * “PILLS. WHERE. ARE. MY. PILLS!?” * “I’ve seen a lot of tea in my life but never this little.” * “Kisses kitten. Kategoria:Postacie fabularne Kategoria:C.A.D.